ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
While You Were Away
While You Were Away is the twenty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode opens with Sheriff Wat-Senn about to eat a piece of pie but Rook Shar barges into his room calling his name. Wat-Senn thinks it's another Muroid that is stuck in the well but Rook Shar says that there is a crime in progress. She, along with Wat-Senn, run outside and notices a Harvester flying around. The pilot turns out to be Young One and Wat-Senn compliments saying that he is getting good with it. Rook Shar doesn't believe so and wants Wat-Senn to go after him. Wat-Senn says that the Plumber's best option is to not get involved and to let it happen around you, not to you. Young One lands and comes out of the Harvester saying it needs adjustments. Rook Shar is disappointed that Wat-Senn doesn't cuff Young One and that nothing happens there but Wat-Senn says that is why he is stationed on Revonnah. Suddenly, the Incursion ships nearly shoot down on Young One and they start to land on Revonnah. On Earth, Rook is flying his Proto-TRUK along with Ben looking for an alien ship that has crashed. Rook says that the alien ship doesn't move like any other ship he has seen and Ben notices the ship flying frantically in the air. Ben and Rook talk back and forth saying how is piloting the ship and Ben jumps outside and turns into Terraspin. Ben flies toward the Harvester and grabs onto it. Rook tries calling out to the pilot telling him to pull over but gets no response. Rook then presses a button which sends out a hook to grab onto the Harvester but it misses. Ben then manages to land the Harvester then turns back to normal. Ben and Rook run toward the crash site and they notice Young One walking around. Rook is surprised to see him wanting to know when he learned how to pilot the ship. Young One replies" While you were away" and he quickly runs toward Ben. Young One tells Ben that his home planet is being invaded and needs Ben's help. Rook is worried about his family and Young One says he went to get Ben and Rook as soon the invasion started. Rook says that Young One is brave for doing that and the tree head to Revonnah. On Revonnah, Dr. Psychobos is holding a test tube with orange liquid in it saying he is going to proceed with a test run. Attea wants to know if it's going to work and Dr. Psychobos says that things are going on smoothly and he needs to synthesize it. Attea then threatens him should he fail in the process. The two argue back and forth saying that each should do each and other's jobs. Dr. Psychobos then tells Attea to bring all of the Amber Ogia that she can and she agrees. Attea then turns on a switch and she and Dr. Psychobos look on excitingly. In space, Young One is excited that he was in a high speed chase with Ben. Young One explains how he fixed together everything much to Rook's surprise. Young One is excited that the Incursions are good as gone but Ben remarks that with their recent activity, anything could happen and Rook agrees. The group finally lands on Revonnah but they notice that everything seems empty. Ben's group look around and Young One points out the area that the explosion happened. Rook doesn't see anything wrong and wonders if it was just construction. Young One replies saying there hasn't been any construction and Rook wonders about the strange pipe line. Young One says that is new and the group head even further down. They notice Rook's family who appears to be harvesting Amber Ogia. Rook asks if everyone is alright but Rook Da is surprised to see Rook back on Revonnah. Rook says that there was trouble but Rook Da says that everything is alright and they are harvesting at a fast rate. Rook is confused and Rook Da wants to know how Young One called Ben and Rook. Young One still wants to know if everything is alright but Rook Da just tells everyone to go inside for dinner even Ben. Ben is a little surprised to be invited back to the dinner table but Rook Da insists. At Rook's house, Young One is yelling out for the rest of the food. Rook Da says that they could get by on everything less but Rook is surprised. Rook Da says that he doesn't want to hear Rook's "dimwitted theories" and the rest of Rook's family laugh strangely. Rook, Ben, and Young One all look with shocked expressions on their faces and Rook Da begins to act even more strangely saying how the Plumbers are starting to act smart like Galvans. Young One says that Rook Da used contractions when he talked and Rook agrees saying that's strange talk. Ben knows something is off and Rook asks his father when was the new pipeline built. A sudden quiet pause happens as Rook Da and the rest look on oddly and Rook Da replies saying they're using the pipeline to process the Amber Ogia to a new facility. Ben then says that if the Incursions invade Revonnah or not and Rook Da says that the Incursions doesn't have anything to do with his planet. Ben decides to check out the rest of the planet with Rook and Young One following him. They head outside and they all talk about how oddly everyone was acting. The group then notices a crowd of Revonnahganders surrounding them and start chasing them. Rook and Young One jump up cliffs with Ben trying to keep up. Ben crashes down and then decides to turn into Ball Weevil. Ben then rolls up a large, green ball and hurls it at the Revonnahganders knocking them back briefly. The Revonnahganders head toward the direction of the explosion and Ben turns back to normal in the opposite direction of them. Ben then gets pulled into a cave by Rook and they head in deeper. They run into Muroids but Rook says that they're timid. Rook Shar is heard saying they're not timid this time and she and Sherrif Wat-Senn emerge seeing that the Muroids were just disguises. Young One is excited to see his sister and tells her that everyone is acting strangely. Wat-Senn says that they already knew and hid underground. Rook Shar wanted to fight but Wat-Senn says it would have been an losing battle. Rook Shar then believes that the Incursions have the entire planet of Revonnah under mind control and Rook says he shouldn't have gone to Earth. Wat-Senn says that they are spraying something in the fields and the entire planet stopped resisting and Rook Shar says that the Revonnahganders have been harvesting Amber Ogia and sending them to the Incursions. Everyone sums up everything but Ben is still confused on what the Incursions are doing with that many Amber Ogia. Meanwhile, more Revonnahganders are sending more Amber Ogia to the large tower and Dr. Psychobos says the they will have enough Amber Ogia to control the minds of everyone the galaxy. Attea walks up impressed with his work excited in having that many controlled beings. Dr. Psychobos attempts to attack Attea from behind with an electrified fork but she knocks it out of his claw with her tongue. Dr. Psychobos gets terrified calling her by her full title and Attea tells him to watch it. Back in the caves, Rook Shar scares off Muroids while Ben and the rest head toward the source of the pipelines. However, as they reach a certain point, Rook Shar and Wat-Senn are sprayed in the face by the Amber Ogia and Rook quickly shoots down the spray. Though, Rook Shar and Wat-Senn are now controlled shocking Ben, Rook, and Young One. Rook Shar and Wat-Senn charge and start shooting at Ben's group and Ben wants to know how they are controlled and he, Rook, and Young One aren't. Rook says that the spray makes them vulnerable to the mind-control weapon. Ben then transforms into Gravattack but gets stuck in the narrow passageway. Rook and Young One are sent flying backwards but Rook and Young attempt to fight back at Rook Shar and Wat-Senn. Ben then uses his gravity powers to levitate Rook Shar and Wat-Senn and places them down. Rook traps the two of them to a nearby wall and Ben turns back to normal. Ben tells Young One to stay with the two while he and Rook head toward the main source of the pipelines. Ben and Rook enter the main tower and Rook notices the device that extracts the Amber Ogia. Suddenly, Rook is kicked away by Attea and she attempts to attack Ben but she is stopped by Rook. Rook then uses the phrase "and I use the term loosely" to which Ben finally realizes that it is all Dr. Psychobos' doing. Dr. Psychobos then emerges in a flying machine and Attea quickly starts to shoot at Ben and Rook. Ben transforms into a new alien called Astrodactyl and begins fight Dr. Psychobos. Ben flies fast around Dr. Psychobos dodging his laser blasts. Ben then fires shockwaves at Dr. Psychobos which sends him flying. Dr. Psychobos fires missiles at Ben but he blocks them all away using energy whips. Ben then knocks away one of the test tubes containing the Amber Ogia and Dr. Psychobos is displeased at his work being destroyed. Ben then starts destroying more test tubes as Rook is fighting Attea. Rook then decides to break the test tubs as well leaving only but one left. Ben tries to stop Dr. Psychobos from reaching the last one but Attea stops him and starts sending him backwards. Ben knocks Attea away with a shockwave which causes a massive explosion to erupt in the area. Ben is back to normal and the mind control machine is destroyed with all of the Revonnahganders and Wat-Senn regaining their minds. Rook is greatly upset on how Dr. Psychobos had hurt his family and drops the last vile of Amber Ogia on the ground. However, there is still a little bit in the glass and Attea quickly grabs it and she flies away with Dr. Psychobos. Rook Shar wants to join in but Wat-Senn just says to let it happen to you. Suddenly, Incursion Warriors surround Wat-Senn, Rook Shar, and Young One but Wat-Senn tosses a smoke bomb on the ground and the Incursion Warriors end up shooting themselves. Rook Shar is impressed and watches as Rook, Ben, and the other Revonnahgangers walk up to them. Rook wants to stay and fight but Rook Da says that Rook should go back to Earth and they he and the others can take care of themselves. Rook Da is proud of Rook and says that Rook Shar wants to be a Plumber as well much to Rook's shock. Rook Da calls Rook a hero and Rook and Ben fly off of Revonnah on the Harvester and back to Earth. On Attea's ship, Attea is holding the little bit of Amber Ogia upset. Dr. Psychobos replies saying she must be disappointed but she says it's just enough and plots her next course to Earth. Major Events * Astrodactyl makes his first appearance. *Dr. Psychobos returns since Malware's death and now works for the Incursions. *The Incursions invade Revonnah. *Attea wants to attack Earth. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Astrodactyl (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rook's Brother *Rook Shar *Sheriff Wat-Senn (first appearance) *Rook Da *Rook Bralla *Rook Shim *Rook Shi *Muroids Villains *Attea *Dr. Psychobos *Incursions Aliens Used *Terraspin *Ball Weevil *Gravattack *Astrodactyl (first appearance) Quotes Errors Astro Snap 2.PNG|Astrodactyl's suspenders are blue. *In one scene, Rook's Plumber badge was all black. *In one scene, Astrodactyl's suspenders are blue. Allusions *''While You Were Away'' shares its name with a 2008 comedy film. Trivia *During the beginning of the episode, Rook's Brother kept saying "While you were away.", a reference to the title of the episode. *It's revealed Rook Shar wants to be a Plumber like Rook Blonko. *Due to the fact that this episode was after Rad in production order (but was aired before it), Rad Dudesman is mentioned, though he is a character introduced in Rad. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Incursion Arc